Reconnaissance
by Canius
Summary: The vampire and werewolf empires are deeply concerned with the growing mutant population and the powers that they posses. One agent representing both sides has been sent to investigate. And exterminate. Rated R for later chapters. R&R!
1. Prologue

Alright for those of you who don't know about Canius, which probably a lot, he's a vampire/werewolf Hybrid. One that is meant to keep the peace between the two races. He has all the strengths of both sides of his blood and none of the weaknesses making him the deadliest creature that ever roomed the Earth. And he's been a while. And a Created is the offspring of a vampire, werewolf or both. I'm testing this to see how it goes over. Good, I'll keep writing; bad, I won't. Oh yeah, I don't own any X-men characters. I should probably mention that. Enjoy.

**************************************************************************

Prologue 

"Canius, this sucks." Jade, his one and only Created, complained. She instinctively crossed her arms. She was laying back in a large arm chair. The two of them were watching TV and Jade was commenting on his channel selection.

"You're free to leave when ever you want."

"I don't mind taking in a quite evening, but come on. You have every station imaginable on this thing and we're sitting here watching the History Channel." She made a gag face.

"Like I said, you're free to leave and I enjoy watching this to see if they've gotten it all right."

"Yeah, well, some of us aren't multiple millennia old here and want to see something blow up other than Mount Vesuvius. Now turn on Showtime."

"I could explain some of it to you if you want."

"NO!" Jade roared.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on Canius' apartment door.

'Saved by the…door.' Canius thought humorously to himself. As he got up to answer it, Jade bolted up faster than any human ever could and snatched the remote out of Canius' tyrannical possession, quickly sticking her tongue out as she did.

Canius sighed as he open the door to the sounds of a bomb exploding on the television. Huddling just beyond the door's threshold was a creature that stood no more than three feet tall, completely covered in a dark black/brown hooded robe. The thing's eyes glowed a haunting green inside the darkness of the hood. 

This indicated that the creature was a courier.

"This better be good." Canius said in a stern voice as he crossed his arms.

A business envelope was then handed to him by a hand that appeared to have no skin, "A message from the darkness of the East coast." In a voice so deep it did not fit the body in the slightest degree.

Canius cocked an eyebrow at this, "The entire East coast? On both sides of the fence?" He took the envelope. 

The messenger nodded its head decisively, "They are all most concerned."

"Thank you. You are released." The creature nodded his head once again to this statement and suddenly was no longer in the hallway of the complex.

"Neat trick." Canius opened the parcel carefully as not to damage the contents. To have the entire East coast in an uproar over one subject was….well….unheard of. Sure there were the occasional, quips and quarrels over territory rights, but that was a job for an official that lived out there, not in Seattle. This must be big. He push the door closed with the back of his foot and walked back into the TV room where Jade was watching one of the Die Hard movies.

"What's up?" She asked in a monotone voice that didn't really show much interest.

"I'm about to find out. " Canius unfolded the fine pressed paper contents. The message itself was written in the Vampiric language that every vampire knew from their creation. Canius scanned the document become more and more interested in what it was telling him. As he finished, his slid his tongue over his right canine while pulling air into his useless lungs creating a high pitch sucking sound. 

"Uh-oh," Jade said while turning down the volume on the movie, "That's never good."

"One sec," Canius replied as he began to re-read the document to make sure he translated it correctly, despairing when realized he had. "Well your right, Jade. This is most definitely _not_ good."

"Enough suspense already, what the fuck is in the note?!" Jade had actually turned off the television at this point. She was even sitting upright and staring straight at him.

Canius looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that Jade couldn't describe, "According to this, the humans are evolving."


	2. On The Road Again

Chapter 1:

On The Road Again…

"What? What the fuck do you mean they're 'evolving'?!" Jade had a look of what appeared to be either anger or confusion. It might even of been fear. 

"Exactly that," Canius sat on the couch next to the chair and began to rub his eyes. 

"And they want me to go and assess their abilities, which are supposed to be pretty fantastic. So much so they want no one else but the nearly invincible Canius to check it out. Meaning they were all too chicken-shit to do it themselves."

"So what are your mission parameters precisely?" Jade asked.

Canius told her the parts that she could hear making her eyes become wide with either excitement or jealousy, probably both. The parts she could hear were probably the only parts she wanted to hear about anyways.

"FUN! Let me come! Please, please, please, please, please!" Jade begged getting on her knees and shimmying across the floor towards Canius on them with her hands together like she was saying grace at dinner. 

"Get up. I didn't Create someone who crawls across the ground like that."

"Actually…" Jade began before Canius cut her off.

"Shut up," Canius had been fairly offset by the letter and was taking it out on Jade. But now he knew he just screwed himself since he'd have to take her along after that little outburst. He rubbed his temples, "Fine. You can come. But we're taking your car."

"Yes! Thank you, Canius! You won't regret this."

'I already am.' he thought but only said, "Go get your stuff together, and meet me back here in one hour, okay?"

"Sure thing." Jade nearly skipped out of the room.

"That girl has problems. That's why I love her." Canius said after door had closed behind her. Honestly, this mission worried him. Worried him a great deal. Humans were dangerous enough without some kind of freak powers. The letter, which was now laying on the coffee table in front of the couch, had given a description of some of the abilities of the…they weren't truly human anymore so what could you call them? They called themselves mutants and that would have to do. He had neglected to tell Jade about them for reasons that were his own, but they're was one in particular that bothered him. The letter spoke of a mutant who could control not only the thoughts and actions of humans, but also that of mutants. This could be trouble of the large sort. Destroying this mutant was a pillar of his mission.

Canius had begun to move to his bedroom in order to pack his supplies. A few changes of clothes, two bags of AB+ blood, three fragmentation grenades, both of his Desert Eagles along with 5 boxes of depleted uranium ammunition, three boxes of .45 caliber ammunition for Jade's weapon that she always kept on her person, even in the airport, and last but not least the letter from the table. He didn't know why he was taking it, he just thought it might be useful. Somehow. It had also mentioned the marked mutant had been recruiting others for some sort of strike team, which Canius found laughable at best since the other mutants seemed to be no older than teenagers. Even if these humans possessed power unimaginable, they were still far to young to know how to use it and that would be they're downfall. If a strike force did exist, they too would have to be eliminated along with their leader.

Canius was ready. An hour had passed in the time it took him to pack and think of how he was going to deal with some of these mutants. He had no clue what this so called strike team was capable of, but he had a feeling he'd find out. Canius set the alarm to his apartment and locked the three deadbolts behind him. The hum of the elevator on the way down ground into Canius' mind encouraging his already building headache. Waiting in the parking lot was Jade in her Mercades convertible that he had bought her for her 28th birthday. 

She honked the horn, "Come on, slowpoke!"

"Yeah, yeah." Canius hopped into the car, throwing his duffel bag in the back.

"You brought my ammo, right?"

"Yes."

"And some blood bags?"

"Yes!" Canius was losing patience.

"And you turned off the coffee pot?" Jade played on his annoyance.

Canius just gave her a look.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Canius couldn't help but sigh, "You've been bugging me to get going and you don't even know where that is?"

"Well, duh, you never told me."

"You never asked!"

"I just did."

Canius gathered himself before he ripped her limb from limb, not fatal but painful. "Just keep driving East and I'll you where to turn."

"Righty O!" Jade put the car into gear and sped off in the direction of they're prey. 

Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2:

Arrival

Bayville High was a buzz with activity as most high schools are at the end of the day and Kitty Pryde couldn't be happier. The weekend was here with a vengeance. There were at least five parties this weekend and she planned on attending every last one of them since her teachers had been kind enough to void her of homework. Very cool. She'd have to drag Rogue along, as well. No reason to show up like some kind of loner, even if she didn't have a date. 

"Hey, Kitty!"

Kitty knew exactly who was running up to catch her. Kurt, her fuzzy-blue stalker. Well, not really, but close enough. She turned to face him, "Hey, what's up?"

Kurt was catching his breathe, "Nothing...really." 

'Then why are you here,' Kitty couldn't help thinking knowing full well the answer, 

"Yeah same here. Got much homework?"

"Nah, my teachers showed me some mercy."

Kitty thought it over quickly and decided to make Kurt's day, "Does that mean you'd like to come with me to a party or two this weekend?"

Kurt nearly passed out, let alone was capable of comprehensive speech. After several attempt however he just nodded his head. 

"Great. See you at the institute." She walked away from a still stunned Kurt who merely stood their until Evan came along to wake him from his daze. 

"Dude, what's up with you?" Evan asked after watching his friend stand in the nearly empty parking lot for a good five minutes.

**************************************************************************

"Canius, can we change the station, please?" Jade begged from the driver's seat. 

"No. Oldies are good for you." Canius replied for at least the tenth time. They had been fighting over the radio since they had left two days ago. Canius personall hated oldies just as much as Jade, but he loved watching her squirm. Simple pleasures. Driving non stop like they had been would have taken its toll on a pair of humans, but two Hybrid needed little blood and sleep was a luxury that could be forsaken if need be. Sunlight bothered Jade more than Canius, but it was hardly fatal. If it got to be too much for her, they would just put the top up. They were now passing through the Chicago area since Jade drove like a bat out of Hell. They'd been pulled over three times already, but the police were only human. "Meals on wheels", is what Jade called them and normally Canius would agree, but they were in a hurry and a dashboard video camera sees everything, even what the cop can't remember, so Canius merely manipulated their cognitive process into believing they made a mistake in pulling them over. At this rate, the two of them would be in Bayville, New York by tomorrow night. And both of them were getting pretty sick of drinking stale blood from a bag.

**************************************************************************

Rogue sat at her desk putting more thought into her math homework than she knew she should be. She tapped her pen against the book pages feeling the urge to just rip them out of their binding just so she didn't have to do it. It was only Friday after all, and besides, what kind of fucked up teacher gives math homework over the weekend? One that deserves not to get anything back is who. That train of logic was enough to pospone the work to a later date. She put it all together in a pile on her desk. She laid down on the bed getting ready to take a quick nap when Kitty walked into the room.

'There goes that plan,' Rogue mourned her lost rest.

"Hey Rogue, guess what?" Kitty perkier than what should be healthy, as usual.

'I'm getting a new roommate? God, this is like the _Odd Couple_, like the Professor did it just for kicks,' venom riddled the thought but she only said, "What?"

"You're coming to a party with me this weekend," Kitty threw her books on her bed and sat cross-legged on the end.

Rogue glanced at her from her reclined position on the bed, 'Oh for the love of…', raising an eyebrow as she responded, "Is that so?"

"You bet. Kurt going too and I haven't talked to the rest of the yet, but believe me I'll get them there. And I just knew you'd be the hardest to persuade, so I came here first. Plus, you're my roommate so it all kind of worked out." Kitty smiled the smile of the Devil's advocate. 

Rogue assessed her options; one, she goes to the party without putting up a fight, maybe has a little fun meets a boyh she can't make out with and is miserable for the remain of the week end. Two, she fakes illness or something and gets out of it, free and clear. Or three, she holds Kitty's hand until she either lapsed into a three day coma or died. She dwelled on three and finally opted for two. As her mouth opened to lie to Kitty, something happened, and it had to be the weirdest feeling she has ever had. It was feeling that if she skipped this party, that something of the not so peachy keen nature was going to happen. 

"I'll go," Rogue said, surprising everyone in the room to the point of widening eyes.

**************************************************************************

Canius had apparently been wrong about a few things and right about few more still. Jade didn't drive like a bat out of Hell, no, it was just outside of the Chicago that she'd started driving like that. She went from her normal rate of 90 mph to her insane rate of 140 mph. She had even driven on the wrong side of the road a few times to get around the "slow-pokes". Apparently, Canius had underestimated Jade's ambition to get some fresh blood in her. She had just taken a big gulp of the bagged goods when she slammed and the gas petal, exclaiming, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!". As he pulled into the Bayville Motel 6, he complimented her timely manner , but rejected her methods. Jade simply stuck her tongue out at him. 

She parked the luxury sedan in a space next to the main office, "I'll go get us a room."

Canius heard a faint sound of anxiousness in her voice which was never good with Jade. It normally ended in a police investigation. Especially since Jade had just altered her visible appearance to look like an twenty year old African-American female. In response to this change, he increased his auditory capabilities to the point were he could hear what was going on inside the office without seeing it. A small bell rang as Jade opened the door, making Canius wince in pain, and the desk attendant turned to look at the late night arrival. 

"May I he.." his question was cut short as Jade pulled the .45 caliber Glock from her back waistband and pointed it at the clerk.

"Oh, Jade…" Canius muttered as he heard her chamber and fire a round. The gun was internally silenced, a gift for her 21st birthday, and all that was heard was a slight _psst! _Assuming from the sounds of cracking bone followed by a squishing sound, Jade had shot the person in the head causing instant death. He then her Jade licking the still warm blood from the wall behind the cooling associate, savoring the experience. Canius had heard enough. He returned his hearing to its natural state, pondering the consequences of this little incident. Police. Questions. Overall irritation. Canius just sighed, knowing full well that Jade just needed to have a little sinister fun every now and again. Didn't they all? But she could have at least waited until tomorrow night when they were going to track down the mutant threat in this town and possibly wipe it off the map. She could have all the fun she could handle then, but she just needed her cheap thrills. The driver's side door opened and the normal Jade hopped in. 

"I hope two queens is okay." She said it as if she had just been laid, which was another one of her traits Canius hopped he wouldn't have to deal with on this trip. Her mesmerizing sensually came in handy at times, but this was not one of them. He'd have to lay down the law about that. 

"Jade," he said simply. The one word carrying a lecture's worth of guilt. Jade brushed it off like a flake of dandruff.

"What? I needed blood he had it. I took it. End of story." Jade started the car.

"There are better ways than that. I want you to justify this." 

She knew a serious voice when she heard it, "Well, if you were listening in on the whole thing then you must have heard what I did after right?"

"I could only listen to so much."

"I figured we wouldn't want a whole bunch of people hanging around the motel in case we need to do whatever right? So I crossed his wires a little."

"A little like how? You didn't….oh Jade." Canius put his face in his hand and shook his head. If a creature was already dead and was bitten by darkness, the result was what modern society would call a zombie. Completely loyal to its creator and just as brainless. "You zombied the guy?"

"Yeah, he just needs to wear a hat. And that way we can ensure that the "No Vacancy" sign stays lit with someone to back it up and after everyone that's already here as checked out, there won't be a soul around. Cool, huh?"

Canius didn't say a word since he was now staying in a hotel with another vampire/werewolf and a zombie running the front desk. 

He should have come alone.


End file.
